Pastoria Gym
The Pastoria Gym (Japanese: ノモセジム Nomose Gym) is the official Gym of Pastoria City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Crasher Wake. s who defeat him receive the . The Pastoria Gym was the fourth Gym in , but in this was changed to the fifth Gym. In the games The Pastoria Gym is a large indoor swimming pool with numerous floating platforms. Switches on the floor of the pool raise and lower the water between three levels. To get to the Gym Leader, the switches must be hit in a certain order so that a path will be formed with the floating platforms. In , before heading into the Gym, the player is challenged by . Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Crasher Wake.png |prize= 3600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=DP |location=Pastoria Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Crasher Wake.png |prize= 4440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Pastoria Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} In the anime The Pastoria Gym debuted in Cream of the Croagunk Crop!, where tried to challenge the Gym, but Crasher Wake told him that he was going to be one of the judges at the Pastoria Croagunk Festival, and thus couldn't accept Ash's challenge at the moment. The Gym reappeared in A Crasher Course in Power!, where Ash faced Crasher Wake in a 3-on-3 battle, which culminated in Ash's Buizel facing off against Wake's powerhouse, . Buizel was eventually able to defeat its evolved form, earning Ash the . Like most Water-type Gyms in the , the Gym's battlefield is featured as a pool with several floating platforms on it for non-swimming Pokémon. Pokémon used in Gym was his which went up against . Gyarados showed its strength by standing up to 's , but was defeated when Pikachu combined the speed it picked up by falling alongside a . Gyarados's known moves are and .}} Billy Beach |desc=Crasher Wake used as his second Pokémon during his Gym battle against Ash, and it proved itself to be very tricky, able to counteract 's high speed with its excellent hearing and as Quagsire had attacks perfectly suited to battle s, Ash was forced to recall it. Quagsire next went up against and although Quagsire was able to absorb 's s with its bulky body, it was knocked out by the sheer force of Ice Aqua Jet. Quagsire's known moves are and .}} is Crasher Wake's main Pokémon. He was introduced right after Ash's Buizel got into a fight with . Upon seeing his evolved form, Buizel became hyped up for battle and a chance to prove himself to Ash. Floatzel seems to know many different defensive techniques to guard himself from attacks such as inflating the flotation sac around his body and blocking with his fin. He also knows a variety of different and powerful moves. Crasher Wake claimed that is powerful enough to endure even a by using his flotation sac. At one point he used his flotation sac to reflect Buizel's back at him, confusing him. Later in the battle he used Ice Fang to freeze part of Pikachu's back. Despite all this, he lost to Buizel after Buizel fired a Water Pulse attack at him which sent him crashing into the ceiling and getting knocked out. Floatzel's known moves are , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pastoria Gym first appeared in A Skuffle with Skorupi, where entered the Gym in order to challenge it. However, since her only Pokémon were and , a working as a Gym Trainer suggested she'd try to catch some new Pokémon at the Great Marsh before challenging the Gym. Although she failed to catch a single new Pokémon at the Great Marsh, Platinum nevertheless challenged the Gym in Crafty Carnivine and Floatzel and Jetsam, using her Empoleon and 's borrowed Tru against Crasher Wake's and . With some clever thinking and good timing, Platinum was able to defeat the Gym Leader and earn herself a Fen Badge. The Gym reappeared in Besting Buizel I, where Crasher Wake had brought and there to recover after the Pokédex holder had failed to stop Saturn from capturing at Lake Valor. Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon sent against Platinum. Since his opponent was , a , he proposed, and Platinum agreed, that the battle take place in the pool. After the initial part was just a struggle, with hits and bites from both parts, they then jumped into the water to demonstrate their speed underwater. Following an extremely fast chase, Empoleon was able to hit Floatzel with her , sending him flying away, knocking him out. Floatzel's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} was the second and last Pokémon chosen by Wake. Upon being released, he delivered a powerful to Empoleon, to which the Emperor Pokémon responded with the same attack. The cluster of both snowstorms eventually caused Empoleon to hold back and faint. Then she sent 's Tru. After what looked a silent and dull battle, Quagsire showed his skills as a wrestler, taking the Torterra (and lifting it, despite his height and weight) and threw him to the water. However, what he didn't notice (and was ready knock Torterra with a Blizzard) was that Platinum had her Great Marsh overalls attached to Tru's spikes, and therefore was thrown too. Upon noticing it, Wake send his s to rescue her, but just the overalls was underwater. With this, the Water Fish Pokémon didn't shoot the Blizzard and was finished off with a . Quagsire's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga The Pastoria Gym made a brief appearance in Dialga's Secret Keys, showing Hareta defeating Crasher Wake and earning the Fen Badge. Trivia * In , Caitlyn's is the only Pokémon used by a Gym Trainer that is not of the Gym's specialty type. * In the , Ash's Pastoria Gym battle was his only Sinnoh Gym battle where he didn't lose a single Pokémon. Category:Gyms Category:Sinnoh Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Weideburg es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Pradera fr:Arène de Verchamps it:Palestra di Pratopoli ja:ノモセジム zh:濕原道館